


Satisfied

by LiaSango



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bartender Inuyasha, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaSango/pseuds/LiaSango
Summary: Kagome was never one to question her life choices, that's until a bartender named Inuyasha came into her life and asked her one simple question: "What do you want in life?". Who would have thought one simple question would turn her world upside down?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77
Collections: Inuyasha Day of Love 2021





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> For the Inuyasha Day of Love 2021. I hope you enjoy this One-shot I created, it was really fun and nerve-racking to write <3! And thank you WitchyGirl99 for helping me with this and all the support, I couldn't have done this without you!

The club was filled with people and Kagome could barely hear what Sango was saying. Well, actually, she missed the last sentence her friend just said.

“What?” Kagome asked, leaning closer. 

“Big day tomorrow, huh?” Sango screamed, meeting Kagome halfway and using her hand to help her words reach her ears.

“Why?” Kagome asked again. 

Sango rolled her eyes and looked at her. “Hojo invited us to dinner, it seems he has a big announcement to make.” She smiled and winked at her. 

Kagome squirmed in her chair. She should be happy about this, she should be excited, right? She nodded with her head while she played with the straw in her drink. Sighing, she looked at the people dancing on the dancefloor and grinding with each other, not wanting to think about what Sango had just said. She was looking at everything and nothing at the same time, paying attention to the smallest of details, but not even bothering to look at a single face. What was she doing? Why was the bar far more interesting than the conversation she was having with Sango? Was she looking for something? Maybe she was trying to find the answer as to why she felt _that_ weight on her chest when thinking about the next day and of what Hojo might want to announce, what he might want from her. 

Something – well, someone – pulled her from her thoughts in a violent way. Before she could process what had happened, she locked eyes with the bartender of the club. She wanted to look away but she couldn’t, especially when his intense _golden_ eyes were fixed on her. She took the time to study him, drawn to him like a moth to a flame. He had his hair loosely tied in a manbun, while a few strands of hair were falling to the sides of his face, framing it.

He had one empty clean glass in one hand and one cloth in the other. He seemed to have stopped whatever he was doing, too, since both cloth and glass were just being held and no action was being performed with them.

Kagome felt her heart beating quickly and blushed. She shouldn’t be staring. She was in a committed relationship after all. Mentally hitting herself with a bat, she looked away and returned to the conversation she was supposed to be having with her friend. 

“What?” Kagome asked Sango, in desperate need to be pulled back down to reality. She knew her friend was waiting for a response from her, if the death glare she received was any indicator at all.

“I asked if you had any idea what Hojo wanted to announce? Do you think he wants to propose?” Sango replied. 

“I don’t think so, we’ve only been dating for a year and we haven’t even moved in together.” Kagome shrugged, not knowing what to expect. She raised her glass, ready to drink her daiquiri, but it turned out to be empty. She sighed. 

“I’m gonna get another one, do you want anything?” 

“No, I’m fine. I’ll wait for you, my feet are killing me,” Sango said, sinking further into her chair and pointing at her stiletto shoes. 

Kagome nodded and headed towards the bar, taking her empty glass with her. Reaching the bar, she looked around, trying to find the mysterious man from before. No such luck. Sighing, Kagome sat down on one of the stools at the bar, waiting for someone to take her order.

“Hi,” a voice to her right said, startling her. The white-haired man was standing right there.

“Hi,” Kagome replied and smiled, a little shaken by the sudden encounter. And the closeness, he was so close. 

“I’m Inuyasha, and you are…?” 

“Kagome, name’s Kagome.” She wanted to feel uncomfortable but for some reason, she couldn’t. “Do you work here?” she asked. Why did she ask that? It was clearly obvious he worked there. Why was she engaging in casual conversation with a stranger, anyway? 

_You are with Hojo, Kagome, get a grip on yourself._

“What do you want?” 

“Oh, another daiquiri, please,” she replied, handing him her empty glass. Inuyasha laughed and shook his head. He took the glass from her hands, his fingertips brushing against her skin, sending electric jolts through her body. “My shift ended five minutes ago, Kagome. I wasn’t asking what you wanted to drink, I meant what do you want in life?” He put the glass on the bar, inching closer to her. Everything about him was hypnotizing: it felt like a minute ago she’d been sitting at the bar and the next, she was alone with him. Nothing else in the world mattered. The only thing that mattered was that she didn’t want the encounter to end. 

She was completely captivated by Inuyasha and she found herself wanting to know more about him, wanting to keep looking into his eyes, wanting to keep hearing his voice. She wanted more. It was a matter of wanting, right? 

_What do I want in life?_

“I don’t know what you mean, I-”

“You seem like someone that has never been satisfied.” With every word, he got closer to her. He was so close she could feel the heat emanating from his body. Kagome thought she should be bothered by the closeness, that it should be a reason to push him away even though she couldn’t remember why. 

_You seem like someone that has never been satisfied._

His words, hot as a heated knife, cutting deep and threatening to wake something inside of her, something long forgotten.

“Excuse me?” 

“I know it because you’re like me. I’m never satisfied,” he stated. Their knees were touching, his whole body in her personal space. He wasn’t wearing any cologne but he smelled like the forest after it rained. It was intoxicating but at the same time she couldn’t get enough.

Kagome wanted to know more. She wanted to get lost in his eyes, wanted to be consumed by him with the same intensity he radiated. She was about to say something when she remembered the reason as to why she should be bothered by the closeness, by his invasion of her personal space, by the way he was talking to her. She remembered Hojo. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to string you along, but I have a boyfriend,” she said with a half smile while moving slightly away from him.

Kagome watched how Inuyasha smirked at that. That was the complete opposite reaction she was expecting. “So, this boyfriend of yours, does he make you feel satisfied?” he asked. Of course he had to ask that. The smugness of it all made her want to smash her glass against his head. 

What was this obsession with being satisfied? Kagome blinked briefly, trying to get a hold of herself. “Look, _Inuyasha,_ that’s something I’m not going to answer because it has nothing to do with you and it’s none of your business,” she replied with a scoff. “I think I’m going to leave.” She hopped off the stool, forgetting all about her drink and how nice it felt to say his name out loud. 

“Go back to your boyfriend. I’ll be waiting here once you realize you’ll never be satisfied with him.” He smirked _again_ and leaned back on the bar, as if he owned the damn thing. 

Kagome rolled her eyes and left, trying her best to not look back. ‘Trying’ being the keyword.

While pushing her way back through the sea of dancing people on the dance floor, Kagome tried to gather her thoughts. What exactly had happened? Why was she tempted to go back and talk to him? She was in a relationship with Hojo, she shouldn’t be having those conversations with any other man, let alone having such _intense_ thoughts. She sighed in relief when she saw her table and Sango, who was looking at her suspiciously.

“What was all that? He’s hot,” her friend greeted her. 

“He’s the bartender. He’s a weird guy, though,” she yelled, trying to raise her voice over the music.

“Weird how?”

“He kept talking about being satisfied, even went as far as to claim that I’m someone that’s never satisfied,” Kagome replied, putting a hand on her chest and directing a scowl towards the bar, where Inuyasha was still seated at. He looked at her and waved in her direction. She scowled at him and turned around, looking once more at Sango. She was not looking at him ever again. At least for that night. 

“Don’t be like that Kagome, he’s right.” Sango dismissed her with a hand. “That’s why we all wonder what you are doing with your life, dating someone like Hojo,” she said in a normal tone of voice, no longer screaming. Maybe Kagome wasn’t supposed to hear that, but she did. 

“What do you mean? You and Miroku wonder what I’m doing with Hojo?” She didn’t want to get mad, especially at Sango. But why was everyone questioning her life choices today?

“He’s just… ugh,” Sango said, moving her hands as if that was self explanatory. 

“He’s not ‘ugh,’ I like him!” Kagome stated, crossing her arms. 

“Listen to yourself, Kagome. _You like him,_ you don’t love him. You’ve been with him for a year and a half and you feel nothing for the guy… You have so much passion in everything you do and you want me, your best friend, to believe you are happy with him? You are settling. I agree with hot-bar-guy here, Kagome,” Sango declared, putting her hands on her hips. 

“His name is Inuyasha, by the way,” Kagome said while grabbing her purse and her coat.

“Oh, he has a name now,” the brunette joked. “Wait, where are you going?” 

“I’m sorry Sango, but I’m tired and I would rather go to bed. I need to sleep in case tomorrow is a big day, you know…” Was she scared? Ashamed? Anxious? She wasn’t even sure at this point.

The ride back to her apartment was quiet. Sango tried to start a conversation with every excuse she could find, but she was so lost inside her mind that there was no room to feel pity for her friend’s silly attempts. Kagome considered herself to be a confident and passionate woman in every aspect of her life. She always tried to never settle for anything else than what she thought she deserved and her love life was no exception. 

_You’ll never be satisfied…_

What did he mean with that? She was satisfied with her life, her job, her friends, her love life. Wasn’t that the purpose of life? To feel happy and satisfied with what you have? Kagome sighed and looked at the water droplets that were forming on the window, product of the window’s hot glass against the cold winter night. 

She liked Hojo; he made her feel safe. When Kagome met him, she was having a very unstable life when it came to work, money and family that all she wanted was some peace to enjoy. She wasn’t looking for anything complicated and then Hojo came along, someone that didn’t pressure her into doing anything. He respected her and gave her her own space. Maybe too much space for her liking. Kagome frowned. 

Sometimes Hojo was hard to read, he would be so sweet and caring and would treat her like a princess, but then no move would be performed on her. He would sometimes joke about having kids and growing old together, but then wouldn’t ask her to move in together, or even tell her that he loved her. 

And why was he even planning on inviting Sango and her family to a dinner tomorrow? Was he going to propose or ask her to do something big together, as a couple? Was he going to declare his undying love in front of everyone? 

“Kagome!” she heard as Sango yanked her from her thoughts. 

“Oh! Sorry,” Kagome apologized, not feeling sorry at all. All the worries in her mind kept her numb enough to not care about not listening to her friend.

“I’m sorry Kagome, I know I wasn’t nice to you in the bar, but I saw you with hot-bar-guy-”

“Inuyasha.”

“Yes, with Inuyasha over there. And I felt that maybe if I threw you a bucket of ice-cold water, that might help you to wake up…” Sango apologetically said, sending a shy smile her way.

“I know, I know, but I don’t need a bucket of ice-cold water, Sango, I’m fine. I’m happy with my life and I’m happy with Hojo.” She tried to sound as convinced as she wanted to feel, but she could see how Sango was looking right through her.

Her friend smiled once again and put her hand on her arm. “Then I’m happy for you, Kagome. I’m your friend and I want to be there for you.”

“Thank you,” Kagome replied and smiled her way. This time, she meant it.

Hopping out of the car and entering her building complex, she took the elevator home. By the time she was in front of her apartment door, she knew she would get no sleep at all. Inuyasha’s words were engraved in her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, she remembered his golden orbs. Every time she tried to fall asleep, she would see his stupid face. She had never questioned her life or her life-choices, why start now?

  
  


* * *

The place Hojo chose for dinner was a nice little restaurant outside of the city. Sango was already sitting at her table while seemingly texting someone. Probably Miroku. Her mother was sitting right next to her, talking to her grandfather and her brother. Her brother was playing on the phone, ignoring his mother’s attempts to make him socialize more.

She was about to greet her family when someone grabbed her by the arm. She turned around to see Hojo. “Hello, Kagome.”

“Hi, Hojo,” she greeted him back, hugging him. She was about to give him a kiss when he stopped her right in her tracks.

“Not in front of your family,” he said while looking away. Was Hojo _blushing?_

_Does he make you feel satisfied?_

Kagome had to brace herself for a minute, Inuyasha’s words resonating inside her head. Hojo was nice, he was a sweet man. She shouldn’t be thinking about what a stranger had said the other night. Kagome was about to say something when Sango called her name.

“Coming!” Kagome yelled back, shooting an apologetic smile towards Hojo, and thankful for being saved by her friend. She knew that she didn’t have anything to say to her boyfriend at that time, her mind a mess and not letting her think properly. Good thing her friend saved her or she might have ended up saying something stupid. Taking a deep breath, she sat down next to Sango. 

“You look good, Kagome!” her friend complimented her. 

Kagome was wearing a long-sleeved black jumpsuit that was quite revealing. The sleeves and most of her cleavage was covered by lace. It was a risky choice of clothing, but something inside of her screamed for her to wear that outfit. “Thank you,” she replied, hugging Sango. “Are you keeping Miroku posted on tonight’s events?”

“Oh yeah, we have bets placed and all,” Sango said, wavering her phone and putting it away.

“Really? What are your bets?” Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not going to tell you. I don’t want to alter the results,” her friend replied, winking at her. Ugh, what were they planning?

Kagome laughed and tried to dismiss her friend’s comment, ignoring the cold that ran down her back when thinking about what might happen in the next few minutes. What was Hojo’s big announcement and why was she so afraid of it? Well, actually, _terrified_ was the right word to describe how she felt.

The waiter came to her table and she ordered a _caipiroska,_ needing something strong to help her survive the evening. She definitely ignored Sango’s look when she received her drink and practically downed it. 

_You’ll never be satisfied._

Even though she tried to ignore it, those words haunted her mind, on repeat since she woke up. Well, since she had decided that it was going to be impossible for her to get any sleep, instead staying up all night watching weird YouTube videos. 

Why did something so trivial, like a talk with a bartender, shake her to her core? How could a five minute chat make her question everything? She tried to convince herself that it was normal to be nervous and have doubts, especially when Hojo was about to announce something so important that her best friend and family would need to be there… Was he going to propose? The signs were definitely not pointing in that direction, but maybe Hojo was just playing her and really had wanted to surprise her?

What did she actually want out of this relationship? What would she say if Hojo actually proposed that night? Did she love him? 

_You are like me, I’m never satisfied._

She was about to sink deeper into her chair when Hojo stood next to her and grabbed his glass of beer, raising it. “Hello everyone! I wanted all of you to be here since I have one thing to ask Kagome, and since you are all important in her life, I wanted you to witness it,” he started, clearing his throat before continuing. “Sorry, I’m a little nervous,” he added, while he grabbed Kagome’s hand and motioned her to stand up right next to him.

“Kagome,” he said while putting his hand on the inside of his jacket, looking for something.

Kagome’s heart started to beat so fast she could actually hear the blood pounding in her ears, making it so much harder to hear Hojo’s next words. She saw his hands come out from the inside pocket of his jacket, holding an envelope. She tried to ignore the relief she felt when she realized he wasn't holding a little box.

“Would you like to go on a vacation together?” he asked, giving her an envelope. 

Kagome heard how Sango choked on her drink the minute Hojo asked his question. She opened the envelope and found two plane tickets to Utah.

“Well, Kagome?” he asked.

She looked at him and saw how his eyes were glowing, expectant. She simply couldn’t put into words how relieved she felt by all of this. He wasn’t proposing, he wasn’t even asking something big. He was asking to go on a vacation. To _Utah._ And he invited a lot of people to dinner just to do that. 

At that moment, Kagome knew. She knew that even though Hojo was sweet and nice, he wasn’t meant for her. She needed passion in her life, she needed someone that made her question everything. 

_You’ll never be satisfied._

She looked at Hojo and apologetically smiled at him.

“Hojo, I’m sorry,” she said, looking down at the envelope she was holding and giving it back. “I don’t think this is working.”

She could hear her mother’s gasp in the background but she ignored it. She grabbed Hojo by the hand and pulled him away from the table, dragging him outside of the restaurant. She needed to do this but she wasn’t about to break his heart in front of her family and Sango. The cold winter night hit her body like a ton of bricks, making her instantly start to shiver.

“I’m sorry Hojo,” Kagome started, shaking from the cold. “You’ve been nothing but nice to me, but I feel like we are not meant to be, and that you deserve someone that loves you and shares the same goals in life as you,” she said, grabbing him by the hand. 

“But Kagome, I don’t understand. What did I do wrong?” he inquired. The thing about Hojo was that sometimes, he was hard to read, but other times? There were times when his eyes were doors to his soul, and Kagome could see he was clearly hurt by her actions. He was trying to search for answers she knew he deserved but Kagome didn’t have. All Kagome knew was that they were both prisoners in a relationship that was going nowhere. She needed to set them both free.

“You did nothing wrong, sometimes people are not meant to be. We weren’t made for each other,” she tried to add, to give him something that might help him get closure. Beyond this, she found herself speechless.

“I don’t know what happened, Kagome, but I think I know what you mean,” Hojo blurted, surprising her. “Maybe you are right. Maybe we are not meant to be.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone that loves you the way you deserve to be loved,” Kagome repeated, looking into his eyes. She felt those words weren’t enough to heal Hojo’s soul but they were true nonetheless. She smiled once more and hugged him.

“I hope that you find what you are looking for in life,” he wished her.

She froze the minute she heard Hojo’s words, knocking the air out of her lungs. “Thank you, Hojo, I hope you do too,” she replied, stepping away. 

They both walked into the restaurant together but Hojo quickly excused himself and left, leaving Kagome, her family and Sango by themselves. Her mother took a look at Kagome and forced the whole family to leave, understanding that she needed to be left alone.

Kagome looked at the waiter and signaled him to bring her another caipiroska; she deserved it. 

“What happened?” Sango asked her, after waiting for Kagome to gulp down her drink.

“I don’t know. I realized that Hojo was not the right one for me. I liked him, but I didn’t love him. I don’t think I was ever going to love him,” she admitted out loud for the first time. She knew it was something she had buried deep down and it felt so good to finally say it. 

“I think we need to go somewhere else. Miroku is at the bar with some friends, we can go there and hang out with him, take your mind off Hojo,” Sango suggested, grabbing Kagome’s coat and purse.

Nodding and grabbing her credit card, she handed it to the waiter. She apologized for the sudden change of plans and left a generous tip. 

  
  


* * *

The minute she realized where they were heading, her head started to spin. Maybe it was the two caipiroskas she took on an empty stomach. Maybe it was that her sleepless night was finally catching up on her, or maybe it was that she was at the same bar she met Inuyasha the day before... The truth was she was having a hard time breathing. She tried to remain calm by telling herself that maybe today Inuyasha wouldn’t be working and that she might not see him again. She definitely ignored the pang of sadness that sat in her stomach the minute she thought that.

Kagome did not look for him the minute she entered the bar, and she did not lock eyes with him at all. Or that’s what she kept telling herself, even though she knew it was a lie and her body betrayed her, even going as far as _smiling_ at him when she locked eyes with him. Who would have thought her worst enemy would be her own body?

“There’s Miroku, let’s go say hi,” Sango said, pulling her arm and dragging her to where Miroku was sitting with other men. She introduced them as Miroku’s work friends.

Kagome nodded and greeted everyone. She tried to pay attention but she found herself looking at the bar every two seconds, and every time she would look at Inuyasha, he would be looking back at her. 

_Shouldn’t he be working?_

“I’ll be right back,” Kagome said out of the blue, startling Sango. She heard Sango shout something at her, maybe asking where she was going, but she couldn’t be forced to care. Her mind was somewhere else. Kagome needed to talk to him, she needed to know, to understand. What did he do to her? Why did he know her better than she knew herself?

“You are back,” Inuyasha greeted her with that stupid smirk of his. He was leaning on the other side of the bar, both arms on the table between them. There was something about his pose that flexed his muscles, making it nearly impossible for Kagome to ignore. He even had his sleeves rolled back, leaving his forearms exposed.

_Damn, he was way sexier than I remembered_. Kagome shook her head and tried to focus.

“Who do you think you are, making me question my life?” she asked him, not even bothering to greet him properly. 

“Oh, someone is mad,” he teased her.

“I’m not mad, I’m drunk and I haven’t sleep at all because of your stupid questions,” she retorted, sitting on the stool and putting her purse on the bar. 

“Do you want a drink? It’s on the house,” Inuyasha only replied.

Kagome thought about it for a second. She knew she already had two drinks and maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea, but she felt she needed an excuse to stay closer to him and talk to him more. One thing Kagome was sure of: she wanted more.

“I would like a-”

“A daiquiri, I know, you mentioned that yesterday,” he said, grabbing a long glass and setting it apart. 

Of course he remembered. She mentally kicked herself for feeling butterflies in her stomach because he _fucking remembered_ she liked daiquiris. Kagome wanted to ask so many things but she found herself staring at him while he prepared her drink. Thanking the caipiroskas, she didn’t think too much of the fact she was practically staring at his hands while he squeezed the lime and placed the juice into the cocktail shaker. Inuyasha was fast but he knew what he was doing. She was sure that he even took some extra time to flex those muscles in front of her. _The audacity._

Yes, she was basically ogling him now and the worst part was that Inuyasha was enjoying it. Was that the worst part or the best part? Kagome couldn’t decide yet.

Before she could think much of anything, Inuyasha was placing the now full glass within her reach. Using a cloth to dry his hands, he grabbed a tool on his side and sat right in front of her. 

“Now that you have your drink, are you going to tell me what do _you_ want in life?” he asked, getting closer. The music was loud but it allowed them to talk without having to raise their voices. Kagome thought about it for a while, toying with her drink and deciding to not look at him.

“I don’t know,” she admitted.

“You are lying to yourself,” he replied. “I’m sure you know, you are just not allowing yourself to say it out loud.”

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath to collect herself. Why was he being so cocky and acting as if he knew her? She wanted to scream at him, but she felt he wasn’t going to fall for that. Deciding she might as well play along, Kagome started to really think about her love life and why it was that Hojo wasn’t _it._ She felt how Inuyasha was piercing her with his golden eyes, but she tried not to pay _too much_ attention to it. If he wanted to tease her because she was taking his question too seriously, he didn’t let it show. 

After a few minutes of thinking, she sighed and looked for Inuyasha, since he left her to go serve other customers. She raised her hand, catching his attention. He looked at her and nodded, but remained talking to another woman while he finished serving the lady her drink. 

Kagome felt a pang of something she didn’t dare to pinpoint because jealousy definitely wasn’t the word she was looking for. She just met the guy, right? Besides, he was working and he was the one in charge of serving alcohol in the bar, it was his job after all. Feeling the heat go up to her cheeks, she toyed with the straw of her drink, impatiently waiting for Inuyasha to come listen to her answer.

“And? Did you figure out what it is that you want?” he asked her, _again_.

She took a deep breath and let herself gather her thoughts one last time before speaking out her truth. “I want passion. I want a love that consumes me. I want adventure, I like not knowing what’s going to happen next… I know it sounds childish, but I won’t settle for less,” she said, still not daring to look at him. Being in his presence was so enticing that Kagome was sure that it only would take one look from him for her to collapse. Impatient to know what he thought about her answer, she acted as if her drink was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. 

“Good, that sounds more like it,” he said and turned around. Was he about to leave? He couldn’t leave, not after he drew that confession out from her. 

“Inuyasha, wait!” she lurched forward, almost falling into the bar and grabbing his arm. 

Kagome could swear she saw a glance of a smirk, before he plastered the most innocent look into his face. “Yes?” he replied.

“How did you know that about me, just by looking at me? How did you know I was trapped, that I wasn’t… _satisfied?_ ” she asked, finally looking at him.

“The magic of being a bartender,” he said, turning around and facing her directly. “You have the power to look into people’s minds,” he continued, clearly joking. He even moved his hands in the air, adding a dramatic effect to his previous statement. 

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Please, Inuyasha, answer me,” she begged. Desperation built up inside of her. She needed that answer like she needed to breathe. There was something about him that made her feel exposed, that made her question every simple, basic aspect of her life. He came and shook her foundations. She realized she was not sure about anything anymore. Well, one thing she actually was sure of was that Inuyasha was intoxicating and that she wanted more from him. She wanted more _of him_.

He came closer to her, standing a few inches away, and grabbed her hand. Time stilled for what felt like an eternity. She was subconsciously counting every single heartbeat until Inuyasha said, “It was easy, Kagome. Your eyes were filled with hunger.” 

It was electrifying, the minute she locked eyes with him something ignited inside of her and she was able to feel her body awakening with a hunger she had never acknowledged before.

“Hunger?” she questioned, leaning in, closer to him.

“You are hungry, Kagome. You want the world and you expect nothing less. You are a passionate woman. I saw that in your eyes,” he continued, practically whispering in her ear. “And with your previous statement, now I know that I was right.”

She was glad that she was seated or she would have fallen to the floor. Kagome didn’t have to be a doctor to know her legs were failing her at that moment. They were really close and she let her mind wonder, for a second, how it would feel to kiss him. Maybe it wasn’t appropriate and maybe they could get in trouble – well, Inuyasha could get in trouble – but she didn’t care. If he was going to come into her life and turn it upside down, she was entitled to cause him a little bit of trouble. 

She leaned closer, standing slightly on the bar stool, and kissed Inuyasha on the lips. She had a feeling Inuyasha wasn’t going to pull away, but she wasn’t expecting him to react the way he did. He put both hands on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. She parted her lips and welcomed him, letting him devour her. As their tongues twisted, she moaned lightly. 

This kiss, it wasn’t like anything she had experienced before. While Hojo was like the caress of the sun on a winter day, Inuyasha was the heat of the afternoon sun in the desert. He was intense enough to overwhelm her senses. 

“Get a room,” she heard someone say next to them. Kagome quickly and painfully pulled back, realizing she had forgotten where she was and they were probably giving a free show. She opened her eyes and gazed at Inuyasha, his amber eyes filled with desire. He smirked and didn’t even bother to address the man that was standing next to him. It seemed to be the same guy who pulled them back to reality. Inuyasha’s co-worker was a man with a ponytail, blue eyes and strong features.

Was everyone at the bar fucking hot or what? Of course he wasn’t as hot as Inuyasha, but still.

“Shut up, you smelly wolf,” Inuyasha retorted, not even looking at him; his eyes were still locked on her. Kagome smiled. Of course she would do that, her brain wasn’t able to do anything else.

“Wait a minute Kagome, I’ll be right back,” he whispered, while caressing the side of her face. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid something might burst, but she nodded nonetheless. She would do or agree to anything, if it meant she would be able to kiss him again.

Inuyasha disappeared behind the bar for a few minutes and then came back. Smirking, he leaned on his co-worker and whispered something in his ear. The man looked at him and laughed, nodding. Inuyasha then proceeded to walk up to her, on the other side of the bar. 

“Wanna go somewhere more private?” Inuyasha asked her. God, they were so close. Kagome felt so small next to him. He was tall, his body was perfectly built and he was gorgeous. She wanted him to consume her; just standing right next to him made her feel hot and bothered.

She nodded, because again, that was the only thing her tired and groggy brain was able to do, and followed suit. He grabbed her hand and took her to the private part of the bar, the music which used to be loud was now just constant background noise, far less distracting. When they reached a hallway, Kagome was surprisingly trapped between the wall and Inuyasha’s body.

The wall was cold and she gasped when the rock touched her back, an opportunity Inuyasha took to reclaim her lips. She thought the kiss was good before, but this? This was something else. His hands were everywhere: on her thighs, caressing her stomach, the side of her breasts, her arms… He was positioned between her legs and she was still pressed against the wall which was no longer an issue. Inuyasha’s heat was completely surrounding her and making her want to rip off her clothes. Since when was she so reactive to these kinds of things? 

As with every single thing he did, Inuyasha proved to be able to make her do things and want things she never dared to think, let alone do. She started to unbutton his vest and, once she was done with it, he started with his shirt. She might have snapped a button or two in the haste of things, but since Inuyasha didn’t seem to care, she didn’t either. 

His skin felt smooth and hot to the touch. The noises Inuyasha made when she touched his chest was something that made her wonder what other noises she could get out of him. She broke the kiss and started to kiss his jaw, her hands wandering down his body. She enjoyed the electrifying sensation of touching every inch of skin, enjoying how Inuyasha’s muscles flexed whenever she touched him. She started kissing his neck, sure that whatever she was doing was going to leave a hickey the next day. She smiled at the thought. When her hands started to toy with Inuyasha’s belt, he grabbed her hands and whispered, in a way that sounded like a growl, a warning: “Kagome.” 

Before she could say anything, Inuyasha grabbed her by her legs and lifted her in the air, making her straddle him. Her back was still against the wall but Inuyasha was now her only rock. She could feel Inuyasha’s erection through his pants and she moaned, wanting him the same way he wanted her. 

Inuyasha kissed her once more, biting her lips and sucking on them, doing things that set her imagination running wild. Every little inch of her body was overwhelmed by Inuyasha’s presence and the things he was doing to her. And the beauty of it all was that she didn’t care.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and started working on her neck. His hands were caressing her thighs and she couldn’t stop thinking at how she wanted more. She moved her hips, pressing against his cock, moaning once more.

Inuyasha grabbed her firmly and lifted her, now supporting her fully with his body, no longer needing the assistance of the wall. “See? You are never satisfied, you always want more.” Inuyasha bit at her neck and started to unbutton the back of her jumpsuit. “Fuck, Kagome,” he whispered, slowly putting her down. 

Standing on her own, her body practically screamed at the new distance between her and Inuyasha’s body. Her lips were swollen and her breathing was shallow. She was a wreck but she didn’t want it to end. He grabbed her hand and pulled her next to a door that read “Management.” He pulled a set of keys from his pants and picked the right one, opening the door. 

They quickly entered the room and Inuyasha closed the door, locking it behind them.

“Whose office is this?” she asked, looking around. 

“My brother, he’s the owner of the bar,” Inuyasha replied, ditching his undone shirt and vest. 

“Wouldn’t he mind?” she questioned.

“Oh, he would fucking lose it,” Inuyasha answered, smirking. One minute, he was in front of her and the next, he was behind her, pressing her against the closed door. His lips were once again on her neck while his hands finished unbuttoning her jumpsuit. With one flick of his hands, her outfit fell to the floor, leaving her in her underwear. 

His chest was pressed against her back while his hands started caressing her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Kagome moaned, pressing her body against Inuyasha’s, making sure to apply pressure to his erection. 

Inuyasha grabbed her breast and pulled them out of her bra, playing with her nipples. Kagome wanted to moan even louder but she bit her lip; they were at a fucking bar for fuck’s sake.

“Go ahead, Kagome, no one will hear you,” he whispered into her ear, licking her earlobe. 

Her resolution not to scream lasted less than five seconds, when Inuyasha’s hand ventured down her belly, stopping at the hem of her underwear.

“Inuyasha, I need you,” she panted, unfastening her bra and letting it fall to the floor. 

“You are driving me insane,” he whispered, while feeling the wetness between her legs. 

Kagome squirmed at Inuyasha’s touch, feeling every inch of her skin as if it were on fire. Even though she knew that Inuyasha’s body was the only thing that might soothe her hunger, right now it was setting her whole body and mind aflame. 

He moved her panties to the side, leaving her core uncovered as he started toying with her folds. Kagome pressed her body against Inuyasha’s once more, arching her back, her legs unable to hold her anymore.

She whispered his name over and over, relishing in his touch. He slid one finger inside of her, starting to move it quickly, all the while playing with her nipple and kissing her neck. When she was sure she couldn’t take it anymore, a shockwave wrecked her body, making her moan louder. She bit her lip as she rode her orgasm with Inuyasha’s help, his whispers repeating over and over how beautiful she was. 

Once Kagome could think clearly, she turned around and unfastened Inuyasha’s belt, letting his pants fall to the floor, right next to her jumpsuit and her bra. He pulled down his boxers, revealing his erection. She tried not to be obvious but all she could do was stare at his cock. Oh God, how badly she wanted him. 

She reached out and started to stroke him, kissing and biting his lip. Inuyasha growled again. She really liked it when he did that. 

After a few more strokes, Inuyasha grabbed her hand in order to stop her and took her by her waist, pushing her towards the desk. He lifted her up and sat her down on it, moving some things unceremoniously off the table. Inuyasha fetched a condom from his pants and for one second, Kagome remembered her purse that was left unattended on the bar. That thought lasted for a total of two seconds and it was completely gone after Inuyasha’s hands touched her body again and his lips were on hers.

[ _ [Art made by https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/ <3] _ ](https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/)

He slowly removed what was left of her underwear, leaving her completely exposed in front of him. After doing that, he rolled the condom on and leaned down on top of her, crowding her in as she laid down on her back across the desk.

Of all the things she thought could happen that day, what was about to happen was not even an option. 

He kissed her breast, licking and biting at her nipples, which were already hard from all of the attention her body was getting. She started to moan again and Inuyasha positioned himself between her legs. 

“Please, Inuyasha, I need you, I-” Kagome pleaded once again. This guy was driving her insane and she needed him like she needed air. 

With one slow thrust he entered her body and Kagome moaned at the sensation. She wrapped her legs around his hips, wanting to welcome all of him. She rejoiced at the feel of his skin against her thighs, of feeling him inside of her. His thickness had her arching her back. Inuyasha gave her some time to adjust, but she was no longer in control of her own body. She simply wanted him; he was the only one that was going to be able to calm the hunger inside of her, so she started to move her hips in an erratic manner. 

Inuyasha grabbed onto her, controlling the speed and setting a far slower pace than she intended to.

“Inuyasha, what are-” But she moaned again, her train of thought cut off when Inuyasha sank deeper inside of her, taking her by surprise. He pulled back once more and thrust in again, impossibly deeper. Every nerve was on fire, sending electric shocks that made her sporadically scream senseless words. Maybe she was even trying to say something, but Inuyasha’s cock inside of her, thrusting relentlessly was enough to make her forget.

Inuyasha repeated her name, or that’s what she was able to decipher from his growls, with every thrust inside of her. Kagome loved how strongly Inuyasha was holding her hips, sure that bruises would show up the next day. She liked that idea, wanting to have proof that all of that was real. She closed her eyes, feeling how Inuyasha was driving her insane as she was about to come again. She wanted this to last longer. She wanted this moment to last _forever_. The minute Inuyasha adjusted her body so that her over-sensitized clit rubbed against Inuyasha’s skin with every rock of his hips, Kagome knew that was no longer an option. 

Kagome ascended and fell abruptly, waves of pleasure overriding all her senses while Inuyasha’s thrusts became more and more erratic. His slow pace was long forgotten and she felt helpless. She tried to move but she couldn’t make her body do anything, besides having little spasms. 

With one final thrust Inuyasha moaned and buried himself deep inside of her. She was able to use the desk to prop herself up and get closer to him, using her legs to lock him in position, letting him ride his orgasm out. He kept moving slightly, milking his climax while buried deep inside of her. 

After a few seconds, Inuyasha pressed his forehead against Kagome’s, tilting to kiss her deeply. This time there was no sexual tension between them, no desperate need, just a sweet and claiming kiss that held an unspoken promise of more to come. 

Inuyasha pulled away from her and removed the used condom while Kagome tried to move her body and sit down on the desk. She quickly stood up and fetched her underwear, putting it on. She knew she should clean herself up, but the bathrooms were far away from the office so she would just need to get ready and leave.

She looked at Inuyasha while he was knotting the condom and throwing it in the trash can. He really was gorgeous. Kagome had a moment of self awareness where she realized what she had just done. Her cheeks flushed red while she put her bra on. 

“I’m free tomorrow, do you want to grab some dinner?” she heard Inuyasha say. 

Kagome needed a second to process his words. Had he just asked her out on a date? “I’m sorry, what?” she asked, not ready to trust her senses yet. 

“I like you, and I like the fire that’s inside of you,” Inuyasha said simply, looking directly at her while he fastened his belt. 

Even though Kagome was struggling to button her jumpsuit, she felt completely naked again. She rapidly realized Inuyasha wasn’t one to beat around the bush. Did he really like her? Should she start dating after breaking up with Hojo only a few hours ago? It turned out that Kagome wasn’t sure about many things in her life, especially if Inuyasha was involved. Maybe the only thing she was sure about was that she wanted more of him. 

“Sure, I’m free tomorrow. What do you have in mind?” she asked, trying to make her hair look less messy. Oh, fuck it, it was a lost cause and Sango would know the minute she saw her.

“We’ll see. All I hope is that it would involve a bed next time,” he added with a smirk, while he finished buttoning his shirt.

Kagome blushed as she looked away, laughing. Once she gave up trying to make herself presentable, she nodded to Inuyasha. 

They came out of the management area and Inuyasha took Kagome’s hand, leading her towards the bar.

“See? She’s fine!” she heard Inuyasha’s co-worker say. 

“Oh my God, Kagome! I was so worried!” Sango exclaimed while hugging her. Her friend took a minute to look at her, realizing that she was indeed okay. She also landed eyes on Inuyasha’s and Kagome’s intertwined hands and raised a brow. 

Kagome blushed and looked away.

“You could have at least told me. I was worried sick. You left out of the blue and you left your purse and your coat here,” Sango reprimanded her, pointing at her with an accusatory finger. 

“I’m sorry,” Kagome apologized, raising her hands as if trying to defend herself. She wanted to come up with an excuse that might soothe her friend’s well-founded rage, but there was not even a single word she could say that would not make her look awful. Even the truth did not paint her under a nice light. Saying “Sorry, I left you worrying here. I was too busy eye fucking and actually fucking this guy over here to even give you a warning” was not a good excuse. Her head was definitely going to roll. 

Luckily, apparently Sango was quick to put two and two together and rolled her eyes. “Shall we go?” she said, no other question asked. 

“Sure, let’s go,” Kagome nodded. 

She felt someone nudging her arm and when she turned around, she was in front of Inuyasha’s cellphone. “Write your number and I’ll text you tomorrow. I will send you the time and I’ll pick you up from your place,” Inuyasha said. 

Kagome did as she was told. When she was about to turn around and leave, she was pulled in by Inuyasha who kissed her once more, turning her legs into jelly. Grabbing her coat and her purse, she waved to Inuyasha's co-worker, who winked back in return, and started to walk next to Sango.

Her friend raised her brow once again, grabbing Kagome by her arm. “Oh, you have a lot of explaining to do, missy.”

Kagome laughed and nodded. “Sure, I’ll tell you everything when I get home.” She paused, something suddenly occurring to her. “Sango?” she asked, stopping in her tracks and making her friend stop as well. “Who won the bet?” she asked, remembering the comment her friend made before the whole Hojo fiasco. 

“I did. After seeing you with that guy,” she replied, pointing at Inuyasha. “I was sure you were going to break up with Hojo. I mean, Miroku said I was crazy for thinking that you would leave Hojo. _I_ said that you could surprise him, but actually…” She paused to look at her messy hair once more and winked, “I believe you surprised us all.”

* * *

Kagome was lying on the beach, waiting for Inuyasha to bring her drink. After 4 years of dating, they took a vacation to Colombia, a place they always talked about going. It was a beautiful day and they were really enjoying the beach. Who would have thought they would have so much in common, especially after how their relationship started. She blushed at that memory of them fucking in Sesshomaru’s office. Inuyasha was right after all, the minute Sesshomaru found out, he had lost it.

Kagome laughed at how everything changed that day and how she felt her and Inuyasha were meant to be. She never thought she was capable of loving someone so much, and wanting to be consumed by that love every single day. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the feeling of pure bliss. 

“Here you go, a daiquiri for the lady,” Inuyasha joked, as he would every time he made her a daiquiri. 

“Inuyasha, what is this?” she asked, looking at the ring that was being held by the straw in her drink.

“What does it look like, Kagome? You know I love you,” he said, while removing the ring from her straw. “Kagome, from the minute I met you I realized you were something else entirely. You are special and you have a fire that I love about you. You fight for what you believe is right and you are always looking for something more, a new challenge, a new adventure… Back when I met you, I said you were like me, that you were never satisfied. As I am never satisfied, I want more from you: I want you to be my wife. Kagome, will you be my wife?” he asked.

She hadn’t seen it coming but the minute she saw the ring, she knew her answer.

“Yes, Inuyasha, I do!” she replied with a huge smile on her face. Inuyasha grabbed the ring and put it on her finger, kissing her deeply. They were definitely calling room service that night. 

Even though Inuyasha claimed that they were never satisfied, she loved him and he loved her back. She got the love she wanted, and that, for her, was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that was intense to write! I'm so happy to be part of this Big Bang, it was so much fun! I want to thank Mochi (https://heavenin--hell.tumblr.com/) for creating this beautiful, breathtaking art that pretty much paints what I had in mind while writing it. You are awesome and thank you for your support!!
> 
> I also would like to thank you for reading this! 
> 
> And yes, there are some parts that were inspired by things I like (like movies, plays, and TV shows) so feel free to tell me if you spotted any references! The one that spots them all might win a little something haha!
> 
> Again, thank you for all your support and I hope you had/are having a great Valentine's (or Galentine's) Day! <3!!


End file.
